parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
A Cartoon Animal's Life
Chris2003's movie spoof of "A Bug's Life". Cast * Flik - Bear Kenai (Brother Bear) * Princess Atta - Bear Nita (Brother Bear 2) * Dot - Sister Bear (The Berenstain Bears) * Queen - Mama Bear (The Berenstain Bears) * Aphie - Taz (Looney Tunes) * Dot's Boyfriends - Roo and Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) * Mr. Soil - Winnie the Pooh * Dr. Flora - Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) * Thorny - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) * Cornelius - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) * Hopper - Soto (Ice Age) * Molt - Zeke (Ice Age) * Thumper - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book; 1967) * Axel and Loco - Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda) and Makunga (Madagascar 2) * P.T. Flea - Timon (The Lion King) * Francis - Zazu (The Lion King) * Slim - Alex (Madagascar) * Heimlich - Po (Kung Fu Panda) * Dim - Wooly the Mammoth (Cats Don't Dance) * Gypsy - Kanga (Winnie the Pooh) * Manny - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) * Rosie - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) * Tuck and Roll - Bernard (The Rescuers) and Jake (The Rescuers Down Under) * Fly Brothers - Hubie and Rocko (The Pebble and the Penguin) * Thud the Big Fly - Drake (The Pebble and the Penguin) * Bird - Marahute (The Rescuers Down Under) * Ant who shouts "I'm lost!" - Frank (The Rescuers Down Under) * Ant that gets tired - Red (The Rescuers Down Under) * Grasshoppers - Various Animal Villains * Grasshopper next to Molt, Axel and Loco - Joanna (The Rescuers Down Under) * 2 Grasshoppers that Dot overhears - Ozzy & Strut (The Land Before Time 2) * Blueberry Troop Kids - Various Young Animals * Flies at Circus - Bears at Salmon Run (Brother Bear) etc. * Drumming Tarantula - King Louie (The Jungle Book; 1967) * Circus Fireflies - Wilbur (The Rescuers Down Under) and Iago (Aladdin; 1992) * Harry and Bug friend - Tip and Dash (The Little Mermaid 2) * Cricket with "Kid Pulled My Wings Off" sign - Eeyore (Winnie the Pooh) * Mime Bug - Owl (Winnie the Pooh) * Bartender - Bagheera (The Jungle Book; 1967) * Cockroach Waitress - Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) * Mosquito Waitress - Nala (The Lion King) * Slick - Rex (We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story) * Mosquito who drinks 'Bloody Mary' - King Julien (Madagascar) * Baby Birds as themselves * Woody (in Outtakes) - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) Gallery Kenai the Bear.jpg|Bear Kenai as Flik Nita (Bear) as Mom Asparagus.jpg|Bear Nita as Princess Atta Sister Bear in The Berenstain Bears (2003).jpg|Sister Bear as Dot Mama Bear in The Berenstain Bears (2003).jpg|Mama Bear as the Queen Tasmanian Devil.jpg|Taz as Aphie Tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2749.jpg|Roo... Pigletsbigmovie 274.jpg|...and Piglet as Dot's Boyfriends Screen image 215379.jpg|Pooh as Mr. Soil Bianca 2660.png|Miss Bianca as Dr. Flora Thomas O'Malley.jpg|Thomas O'Malley as Thorny Pigletsbigmovie 166.jpg|Rabbit as Cornelius Soto.jpg|Soto as Hopper Zeke.jpg|Zeke as Molt Junglebook526.jpg|Shere Khan as Thumper ZengTaiLung.jpg|Tai Lung as Axel Makunga.png|Makunga as Loco Timon Meerkat As Verne Turtle.png|Timon as P.T. Flea Zazu.png|Zazu as Francis Alex madagascar.jpg|Alex as Slim 432px-Panda.jpg|Po as Heimlich Wooly the Mammoth.jpg|Wooly the Mammoth as Dim Kanga.png|Kanga as Gypsy Pigletsbigmovie 164.jpg|Tigger as Manny Sawyer.jpg|Sawyer as Rosie Rescuers bernard 5429.jpg|Bernard as Tuck Jake.png|Jake as Roll Hubie.jpg|Hubie... Rocko pebble and the penguin.jpg|...and Rocko as the Fly Brothers Drake-0.jpg|Drake as Thud Marahute the Eagle.jpg|Marahute as the Bird Rescuersdownunder disneyscreencaps com 4434.jpg|Frank as the Ant who shouts "I'm lost!" Red the Kangaroo.jpg|Red as the Ant that gets tired Tumblr l9ye9rRGe51qdq3ajo1 500.jpg|Joanna as the Grasshopper next to Molt, Axel and Loco Ozzy & Strut.jpg|Ozzy and Strut as the 2 Grasshoppers that Dot overhears King-louie.jpg|King Louie as the Drumming Tarantula Rescuersdownunder-disneyscreencaps com-2336.jpg|Wilbur... Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4982.jpg|...and Iago as the Circus Fireflies Tip and Dash.jpg|Tip and Dash as Harry and Bug Friend Pigletsbigmovie 120.jpg|Eeyore as the Cricket with "Kid Pulled My Wings Off" sign Owl.jpg|Owl as the Mime Bug Bagheera.jpg|Bagheera as the Bartender Master Tigress.jpg|Tigress as the Cockroach Waitress Tlkscreenshots act3 34.png|Nala as the Mosquito Waitress Rex-0.jpg|Rex as Slick King Julien.jpg|King Julien as the Mosquito who drinks 'Bloody Mary' Tramp 1.png|Tramp as Woody Category:Chris2003 Category:A Bug's Life Movies